EP 1562257 to Uno provides, among other things, a wireless mobile communication system that is provided with a first terminal and a mobile terminal. Whereby the first terminal and the mobile terminal each have transceiving means for sending and receiving an information carrying signal wave and whereby the transceiving means of at least the first terminal or the mobile terminal is equipped with a controllable directional signal wave converter for a direction sensitive transmission and reception of an information carrying signal wave. The wireless mobile communication system further comprises a movement monitoring means for monitoring a movement of the mobile terminal relative to the first terminal. The wireless mobile communication system further comprises a direction adjustment means for adjusting the directional characteristic of the controllable directional signal wave converter in accordance to the movement of the mobile terminal relative to the first terminal as monitored by the movement monitoring means.